


These Are The Days Of Our Lives.

by xofunghoul



Series: Days [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Bohemian Rhapsody, F/M, M/M, hardzello, hardzzello, mazzardy, single dad, single dad joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xofunghoul/pseuds/xofunghoul
Summary: Joe Mazzello worked hard on becoming exactly what he wanted to be but there was something missing.





	1. I Want It All.

**Author's Note:**

> After I came up with this, I noticed there are a few Single Dad!Joe fics around.  
> I hope this is different enough to catch you guys interest!

Joe was 26 years old when his biological clock started ticking. He didn’t know men could have biological clocks; he still didn’t know if they do but he definitely did. He  _really_ wanted to be a dad.  

He was a lucky man. His career took off as soon as he left college and his scripts were picked up here and there for TV episodes, plays, small indie movies and shorts. Nothing mayor, no blockbusters, but he was telling stories as he always dreamed of. By 26 he already owned a small house in upstate New York and it was nothing too fancy but it was decent enough and it had a back yard which he really loved.  

Joe felt like he had already accomplished a lot in a small period of time. He was so fortunate and he wanted to share that joy with someone else. He would always talk about meeting someone,  _“the right person”_. He was a hopeless romantic, there was no denying that, he was actually proud of it. He really wanted to find love but at first, he was too busy focused on college and then on his career. Of course, he met people along the way but he never found anyone who wanted both a career and a family. It was always one or the other. But Joe wanted it all.  

While he was in college, he met Lucy, his best friend now. In spite of being a few years younger than him, she was already working in show business when they met. She was an actress, a wonderful one too, trained in London since she was a little girl. Lucy was very passionate about her career. They connected instantly and became inseparable. At first, she would come and go between England and New York but with time she moved to The States permanently, focusing on her career in theatre.  

His relationship with Lucy was out of this world because Lucy was out of this world. Beauty aside, for Lucy was in fact one of the most beautiful women he’s ever met, she was also something else. He was pretty sure he would never meet anyone like her again in his life because there probably wasn’t someone like her out there in the world. She was fun to be around all the time. There was no way in hell that you could feel sad or blue around her, she radiated joy and energy all the time. And in the off chance you were going through something she would cling to you and fill you with so much affection that it could last you for a life time. She had this amazing power to make you feel important and make you feel like you mattered and that the world would stop revolving if you weren’t in it. She would focus her full attention on you, always so selfless and Joe loved that because he was also a little like that, putting others before himself but he didn’t always find people who appreciated that, instead they took advantage of him for it instead. That’s why he loved Lucy. It was the first time in his life he could be himself, caring and loving and be certain he wouldn’t be exchanged for the next new thing that came around.  

Sometimes people that knew them or saw them assumed they were together, and the ones that didn’t, wondered why he wouldn’t ask her out. It would be a lie if he said he never thought about it. He would never say it to anyone but he did think about it at some point. His relationship with Lucy was everything he wanted in a romantic relationship minus the sex. They could be around each other and do nothing and it would be perfect, no expectations, just enjoy each other’s company. And they also did all sorts of fun things together, they never got bored around each other and always found new things to do. Lucy was completely comfortable around Joe, maybe too comfortable. He had seen her in her underwear more times than he had seen any partner he ever had and it wasn’t weird or uncomfortable for them. Lucy, being an actress, was too used to change in front of anyone and she didn’t care at all where she took off her shirt. They would even sleep together, in the most literal sense of the word, whenever she slept over. At first, he offered time and time again to sleep on the couch but she would protest every time, saying that it was ridiculous and that they were adults and could share a bed without making it weird. With time they would even spoon or cuddle but they never went forward than that.  

So, yes, Joe did think about being with Lucy a time or two. But the truth was, Joe didn’t think too big of himself. He thought that never in a million years could Lucy look at him as more than a friend. He was a very insecure man, and he also thought too much of her. He would rather die than not have her in his life just to try and be in a relationship with her. He also wondered if it was his own loneliness that made him feel that way. Lucy was there and it was safe and he already knew she cared about him so it was easy. All the ‘ifs’ and ‘buts’ and wonders ended always in the same place. It wasn’t worth the risk of losing her friendship and he was content with what they had.  

After all, he would also have with her the same problem he’s been having with every potential partner he met. Lucy didn’t want to be a mom. Not for a long while at least. She said she wasn’t opposed to the idea completely and she loved children. She knew she might change her mind in the future but for now, it wasn’t in her plans. 

That's why when Lucy offered to carry his baby, Joe thought she had completely lost her mind.  

She gave him a million reasons why he should accept. They were both cute, that one was very important. She wanted him to have a cute kid to which Joe laugh because he knew he was going to think his kid was cute no matter what. She was young and healthy and it would be easy for her to get pregnant, he wouldn’t have to look for a surrogate and pay for them. She even suggested getting pregnant the old fashion way. Joe didn’t like that idea; he didn’t want things to change between them and sex always complicated things but she was stubborn. Lucy said it was ridiculous to spend all that money in procedures when they could just have sex.  

They talked about it for a long while. Lucy would send him fun facts about babies, pictures of cute little ones in baseball uniforms and Halloween costumes. She told him how she was planning this, how she would manage the pregnancy and Joe really thought it was the craziest thing he ever heard. How could he ask this of her? How could he say yes to this? But he really wanted to.  _Oh, he wanted it so badly_.  

 

******* 

 

During her pregnancy Lucy met Rami. He was an actor like her and they met through mutual friends. He was also working in a play in New York, only few theatres down from hers. They went out a couple of times and when she decided that she liked him she told him the truth about her baby bump right away. _Every single detail._  Weirdly enough, Rami didn’t run away as Joe thought he would when Lucy told him she was going to tell Rami everything. Joe respected that and he also thought Lucy needed someone as crazy as her to be by her side and Rami, being okay with all that craziness, seemed like a good fit for his friend.  

So, Rami and Lucy started dating. Joe was certain things were going to get weird but quite the opposite. Without even noticing, Rami became Joe’s friend and got involved in their lives and the pregnancy. He admired Lucy for what she was doing and wanted to help out in any way he could. He also admired Joe because he was so young and already knew exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it while he was two years older than the man and still wasn’t certain about his future.  

They spent the last month of the pregnancy living at Joe’s house, now with Rami as well. Lucy demanded they should all sleep in the same bed even though she was huge and they barely fitted, but of course, no one said no. Rami and Joe took turns going grocery shopping and cooking and cleaning and for most part they were having fun. Joe was going to miss them after Lucy gave birth but at least he wasn’t going to be alone.  

 

*******

 

Joe thought that after six months he was going to get the hang of it and specially, he would stop crying. He was so wrong. More often than not he thought that he made a huge mistake and that he wasn’t ready to be a father, let alone a single one. Yes, he had a lot of help, but baby Frances,  _Frankie_ , was a handful. There wasn’t a second in the day that she was quiet or still. She slept at odd hours and drove Joe crazy at night, always wanting to play at the worst possible times. Sometimes Lucy and Rami or his mom would come to look after her just so he could sleep a few hours. He had never felt this exhausted in his life.  

It was the worst when she got a cold, a minor one but she wouldn’t stop crying for days on end. One of those nights, Lucy found Joe on the floor of his room next to Frankie’s crib crying his eyes out along with her because he didn’t know how to make her stop crying. He had been to the doctor almost every day and they told him she just had to ride it out, it wasn’t nothing serious but she wouldn’t stop crying no matter what he did. Lucy, like the heaven sent she was, put them both in a hot bath so the steam from it would help with Frankie’s cold and he could relax. It worked wonders and the baby finally slept for a while and so did Joe.  

As months went by and Frankie got older things got easier and as soon as she started to understand him, they got along better. She was still full of energy and she was very curious and wouldn’t sit still for too long but she was obedient and she was so smart she could sense whatever Joe was feeling and act accordingly.  

Joe finally adjusted to his new life as a dad. As Frankie’s dad.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out angstier than I planned but I rather like it.  
> It's going to be lighter in tone after this, I promise! This was kind of the setting for the story, a little intro.  
> Tell me how you like it!! 
> 
> ps, Next chapter of A Kind of Magic will come soon, I promise.


	2. A Sort of Homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this while I finish "A Kind of Magic" 's next chapter.

__

 

 _And you know it’s time to go through the sleet and driving snow, across the fields of mourning light in the distance._  

 _And you hunger for the time. Time to heal, desire, time. And your Earth moves beneath your own dream landscape._  

**** 

New York, as they say, was really the city that never sleeps and Ben found it difficult to adjust. He had been living there for a year now and he should be used to it but he missed home. It didn’t help that he couldn’t find a decent job yet either. Everything he auditioned for ended up being “guy #5 at pool shirtless” on a pilot that got nowhere. He didn’t love it, actually he was getting tired of it. It was making him hate that he looked that good. Because yes, Ben knew how he looked like. He was reminded of it all the time and he didn’t mind it at first, he kind of enjoyed in fact, but now... he thought he was getting too old for naked guy number three in the background of a deleted scene in an archived pilot. After all he had been studying and acting since he was 16, for twelve years now and he wanted more.  

After a while, his agent finally got him the script to a play for him to read and audition. Money was going to be shit and it was going to be a small role but he had to wear clothes for the scene... for now anyway. Somehow, they always found a clever way for his characters to have to take their shirt off. He thought that if they could focus on his acting rather than his looks, he could show them that he was actually talented.  

He was considering going back home if this didn’t work out. He knew he had more possibilities in England and he wouldn’t feel so out of place like he did in New York but he left the mother land looking for more, for bigger. Something that would challenge him, something real. But he wasn’t finding it there.  

At least, Ben wasn’t alone in New York. With script in hand, he sat down at a local park with his beloved dog,  _Frankie_ , resting by his side. She got tired of trying to make him stand and play with her so she decided to just lay on the grass with her little head on his lap, looking up at him from time to time with literal puppy eyes to which he would just scratch her ears. 

“I’m sorry...” Ben told her. “I have to finish reading this.” And gave her a kiss on top of her soft head.  

When he was about to look back up to the script on his hands, he saw a girl approaching them by herself. He looked around to see if there was an adult following her or if she was meant to be walking towards someone else near them but no, the girl was definitely walking up to them. 

“Hi!” she said once she was in front of him.  

“Hey there...” Ben kept looking around for an adult to come behind her.  

“So... I was looking at your doggie here and I was wondering if I can pet it? It looks really cute. I don’t want to bother if it’s resting or anything.”  

“Umm... yeah, no. No problem...” before he could finish saying the girl was already on her knees petting Frankie. “Do your parents know where you are?” 

“Oh yeah, totally, my dad is right over there...” The girl turned around for a second and pointed vaguely around, then went back to petting the dog. “What’s its name?” 

“Frankie... it’s a girl.” he nodded.  

“No way!! I’m Frankie too! Well... Frances but my dad still calls me Frankie sometimes. We’ve got the same name! Oh, this was fate.” The girl got down and kissed the head of the little dog on Ben’s lap. “My friends call me Mazz though!” She showed Ben her back and her last name on her Baseball Jersey where it read  _Mazzello_. “I even convinced my dad to call me Mazz. My uncle was a really cool baseball player when he was young and his team mates called him Mazz too.” The girl talked to Ben like she knew him, so confidently and carefree.  

“Is that so? I’m guessing you play as well.”  

“Yeah!” She nodded energetically. “And what’s your name?” 

“Ben...” He smiled. “Hey, she wanted me to play with her but I kind of have to get my reading on.” Ben showed her his script, then passed on a ball he carried around for Frankie to play. “Do you wanna...?” 

“Uhh... yes I do!”  

Girl Frankie, or as she liked to be called, Mazz, took the ball from Ben’s hands and run around playing with dog Frankie while Ben read. He would look up from time to time not only at them but to see if there was someone around looking for Mazz.  

After a while Frankie run down to Ben and sat next to him. The doggie was tired and Mazz followed sitting next to them and adjusting her baseball cap. Ben smiled and went back to reading. She took Frankie and sat her on her own lap to give her a little cuddle. 

“How come you talk like that?” Mazz asked Ben, looking up at him and Ben looked back. “You know, like Mary Poppins....”  

“Well, I’m from the same place Mary Poppins is.” 

Mazz looked puzzled. “The sky? Magic land?”  

Ben snorted out. “I guess you have a point. No, I’m from England, where the Banks live, you know?”  

“And what are you doing in New York?”  

It sounded like a simple enough question but Ben didn’t have an answer. What was he doing in New York really...? Ben gave her a sad smile before answering but she interrupted him. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. Sorry I asked.” Mazz patted Ben on the shoulder and gave him a loving look. “How long have you been here? Do you have any friends? Maybe we could be park friends whenever you come to walk Frankie. I’m usually here like, all the time ‘cause I can’t sit still very much. My dad brings me here to tire me out so I go to sleep at some reasonable hour. I don’t, but don’t tell him...” Mazz was talking non-stop and Ben wondered if he really looked that sad that a little girl was offering him friendship. “I usually end up reading something until I finally fall asleep. Lucy got me a little flash light that you charge like a phone and you can hook it to a book. Anyway, all I’m saying is, I’m around here a lot, I could come sit by you and play with Frankie and we can talk about Mary Poppins. Or other movies. Do you like movies?” 

 _“Jesus, Frances, are you trying to kill me,_ _‘cause_ _it’s working!”_  

Ben heard a voice and saw Mazz look up and so did he. A man finally walked up to them. “I’ve been looking for you all over the park!” 

“Well, poorly apparently...” Mazz answered sassily and Ben pressed his lips really tightly not to laugh.  

“Hey, I don’t care for that tone. I was worried.” The man crouched down to her. “You need to stop doing that, seriously, something bad could happen to you.” He then looked up at the blond man he didn’t know that was sitting next to his daughter and his face went from worried to murder-y in a split second. 

“Hey man...” Ben nodded awkwardly. “No funny business, she just wanted to play with my dog.”  

“Dad, don’t be rude.” Mazz complained at how Joe was looking at Ben. “This is Frankie, like me!” She lifted the pup up excitedly and showed her to her dad. “And that’s  _my friend_  Ben.” She added pointing at him. “Well, he didn’t say if he wanted to be my friend yet, he’ll get back to me on that but, yeah, he’s Ben. Ben, this is my dad, Joe.”  

“He’s a little old to be your friend...” Joe looked at Mazz and then at Ben. The man didn’t look suspicious but Joe was weary anyway.  

“Pff, don’t be ridiculous dad. He likes Mary Poppins. I mean, I think he does. He’s from England, like the Banks, he said. If he knows the family’s name is Banks he must like Mary Poppins, I’m sure.” Mazz started mumbling again. 

“I do like Mary Poppins, yeah.” Ben pursed his lips and shrugged.  

“See? He’s fine dad. He’s gonna be my park buddy. Don’t worry.” Mazz turned to Ben. “My dad also likes Mary Poppins, Ben. He’s into all sorts of classic movies. He is actually a screen writer. Maybe you guys can be friends too. Ben likes to read dad.” She pointed at Ben’s hands and Joe noticed it was actually a screenplay. 

Ben was smiling trying not to laugh. The girl was adorable and it showed that she drove her dad crazy. He showed Joe what he was reading as she pointed at his script and Joe confirmed it was exactly that. “I’m an actor...” he nodded. “A struggling one too...” 

“I’m sorry to hear that...” Joe looked from Ben to Mazz one last time then he stood up, offering his daughter a hand. “We should go Mazz, leave the poor man alone to work on his script.” 

Mazz gave a last kiss to Frankie and put her down next to Ben, then stood in front of the blond and gave him a kind smile, with her hands on her waist. “Don’t be so sad anymore okay?” She approached him and took his face into her hands and with her two thumbs she pushed his lips up into a smile. Ben was utterly surprised at the gesture. “Frankie doesn’t like it when you’re sad, she told me.” Ben nodded. “I hope I see you around. But with a big smile next time, okay?” She pointed a finger at him like she was threatening him. “Bye Ben!” She finally took her dad’s hand and left, giving Ben a final wave. 

“I’m so sorry...” Joe told him and Ben just shook his head with a smile. 

 

 

***** 

 

Surely enough that night, Mazz put on the Mary Poppins Blu-Ray while Joe prepared dinner for them and they watched the movie while they ate, sitting on the floor of the living room with their plates on the coffee table. They were both singing along and quoting parts of the movie in a low voice while eating. After a while, Mazz was playing with her fork with the bit of left-over mash potatoes she didn’t want to eat anymore because she was full and she felt silent, her chin resting on one of her hand, propped on her elbow on the table. Joe noticed she was too quiet. 

“What’s up, buddy?” He asked. Mazz looked upset which was rare for her. 

She took a few seconds to answer and when she did, she didn’t look up. “Do you think Ben is lonely?” 

“Ben? That guy from the park?” He didn’t understand why she was so worried about this stranger but he was getting worried her fixation on the man.  

“Yeah... I think he was sad. Don’t you?”  

“I don’t know baby. I didn’t talk to him much.” Joe took a deep breath and changed his sitting position to be opposite her and sat her in front of him away from the table so they could talk better and he could look at her while they talked. “You shouldn’t worry so much about a stranger. Actually, you shouldn’t be talking to strangers on the park like, at all. You know that.”  

“How am I supposed to make friend then?” Mazz complained without looking at her dad. 

“For starters, not talking to a random 20-something year old dude on the park. If you want new friends you should talk to kids your own age.” Joe brushed a string of blond hair on his daughter’s face away and then gently pushed her chin up so she would look at him. Why was she so worried about this mysterious man? 

“9-year olds are boring and they don’t have cute dogs like Ben does.” She paused and then added in almost a whisper. “And they don’t like that I talk so much... And I think I made Ben feel better and I liked that. I don’t know, he listened like you or Lucy or Rami and that was nice. ”  

“I didn’t know you felt that way...” Joe picked her up and sat her down on his lap, combing her hair with one hand and hugging her with the other.  

“You didn’t ask...” She shrugged. 

“I don’t have to ask you for you to tell me how you feel, baby, you can tell me whatever you want.” Joe gave her a kiss on top of her head and she nodded. “If we see this guy again you can play with his dog for a while but I don’t want you around him by yourself, so you have to promise me you won’t run away.”  

“I promise!” She turned her head around to smile at Joe.  

“And we’ll figure something out about your friends. I’m sure if you find something in common with someone, you could really make it work... Maybe we should try a one on one playdate with someone from the baseball team?” 

“Yeah... maybe. Thanks dad.”  

Joe definitely had a weird kid. She enjoyed being around adults too much and Joe felt bad for it because it was obviously his fault. He was always making her watch old movies that he loved and took her to the theatre a lot and encouraged her to read which she really loved but it made her really mature for a nine-year-old kid and she would make references to 5-million-year-old movies none of her friends her own age would get. He had to make an effort and change that but the truth was, he didn’t have any parent friends so he wasn’t in touch with what other kids enjoyed nowadays. He didn’t have time for that, he worked too much and he rather spend time with his own kid rather than listen to other parents talk about their own. But he had to make an effort and try for Mazz’s sake.  

In the meantime, he would have to indulge his daughter and perhaps become friends with this stranger. At least he was an actor and Joe knew plenty of those.  

 

**** 

 

 _The city walls are pulled down. The dust, a smoke screen all around, see faces_ _ploughed_ _like fields that once gave no resistance._  

 _And we live by the side of the road on the side of a hill as the valley explode. Dislocated, suffocated, the land grows weary of its own._  

 

The next morning found Ben almost half an hour before his audition outside the theatre with a coffee on one hand and a cigarette on the other trying to calm his anxiety.  

He had been thinking about the kid he met the day before all night and she crept into her mind now that he was waiting. He wasn’t thinking about her in a creepy way of course, rather in a reflective way and how she could read his feelings so easily. He wondered if other people also could but wouldn’t say. It also brought a silly smile to his face that the girl wanted to make him smile and stop being sad and honestly, it kind of helped him because in spite of being a nervous wreck, he felt more confident than the day before and he was going to give his all in this audition. Ben decided that if everything went well, he was going to go to the park with Frankie that afternoon and thank his new lucky charm, Mazz. He found himself feeling hopeful like he hadn’t in a while and it felt alright.  

 

 _And we still run. We run and don’t look back. I'll be there tonight._  

 _Oh_ _don’t sorrow, no don’t weep, for tonight at last I am coming home_ _._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I live for your comments!


	3. Four Out Of Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs are my kink.

 

 _Come_ _on_ _in,_ _the_ _water's_ _lovely_ _. Look,_ _you_ _could_ _meet_ _someone_ _you_ _like_ _during_ _the_ _meteor_ _strike. It is that_ _easy_  

 

Joe kept his promise to Mazz and let her look for Ben and his dog whenever they got to the park. They didn’t see him every day but whenever they did, the girl would beam at the sight of her new friend and his dog.  

The first few times Joe kept himself busy on the phone, making work calls or talking to Lucy but with his eyes on them at all times. Ben and Mazz would play with Frankie, throwing her the ball for her to catch and sometimes Ben would sit on the grass, reading something or going through his phone as Mazz and Frankie run around him. Then Mazz would sit down in front of him while cuddling Frankie and they chatted until it was time to go. 

Ben and Joe never exchanged more than polite hellos and goodbyes at first. Joe didn’t know why but he tried not to interact with Ben. Maybe it was the fact that he found it a bit weird that a grown man had taken an interest in his daughter, or  _maybe_ , just  _maybe_  he was a little jealous that Mazz found someone that wasn’t himself so interesting. He knew it was silly but Mazz was all he had and he felt like Ben was intruding between them.  

But as weeks went by, Joe started to notice Ben was incredible with Mazz. She would talk to him, tell him about her own insecurities and Ben would give her an actual good advice. She managed to ask a friend at school for a playdate sometime and she was so excited when he said yes that after she told Joe, when she found Ben at the park that afternoon, she run to him and hugged him with such energy she almost tackled him into the ground and had Ben in stiches. Joe didn’t notice but he was, in fact, smiling.  

It wasn’t long after that day that Joe finally approached Ben. Mazz was running around with Frankie and Ben was resting his back on a tree nearby and just watching them when he felt Joe’s presence next to him. Ben didn’t know why but he straightened up and took his hands out of the pockets of his blue hoodie but he didn’t say anything to Joe. He was actually kind of nervous because the man had never approached him before.  

“umm...” Joe started a little hesitant. “That script you were reading those weeks back, was it a play?” 

“Yeah, it was. I was auditioning for it.” Ben nodded, his lips on a little pout, his eyes wondering the grass. He hadn’t heard back yet which probably meant he wasn’t getting the part. Joe noticed this and didn’t insist on the subject. “You’re a writer, Mazz says.” 

“I am, yes. I love it. I’ve been writing for... I don’t know, almost 20 years now. I love telling stories.” There was a proud smile peeking out of Joe lips that Ben caught and made him smile as well, the two finally truly locking eyes for the first time since they met. 

“Me too... well, not writing them but, being able to tell someone’s story and putting it out there for people to know them, you know?” Ben said with a little bit of bitter-sweetness in his voice because Joe was doing that but he wasn’t, not at all. “I mean... I wish I could do that. For real. The only story I’ve been telling is of a shirtless man in the background.”  

Joe chuckled a little, he could definitely see that happening, yeah.  

Their conversation was interrupted by Mazz who was running up to them with a smile on her face because she caught them talking and she really liked that so she decided to join in the conversation. She sat them both under the tree with her and they chatted together about various things like school, and baseball, and movies, and her upcoming playdate. She was the one doing most of the talking and Joe caught himself watching Ben’s reactions. His facial expressions, his little laughs whenever Mazz said something cheeky, how whenever she was saying something really interesting, he would bite at the skin of his bottom lip, listening intently. Ben was no different. Whenever Mazz wasn’t addressing him, he would watch how Joe talked with his whole body about anything that made him passionate. Mazz loved to hear Joe talk about movies’ behind the scenes and when he got very into an anecdote he liked, he put his whole body into the story, his hands flying around, his eyes almost popping out. Ben found he really liked listening about that as much as Mazz did.  

 

**** 

 

 _Take_ _it_ _easy_ _for_ _a_ _little_ _while_ _, come and_ _stay_ _with_ _us_ _._ _It's_ _such_ _an_ _easy_ _flight_ _. Cute new places_ _keep_ _on_ _popping_ _up._ _Since_ _the_ _exodus_ _,_ _it’s_ _all_ _getting_ _gentrified_ _._  

 

After that day, Joe stopped staying away and started joining them every time Ben came around, which also started to be more frequently. Joe would even bring coffee for both of them sometimes and they got to talk just by themselves while Mazz and Frankie run around. Sometimes they even joined them, running around with them too, playing games. Behind were the days when Joe was insecure about having Ben around Mazz, for now he was grateful both for the man and his cute little dog that brought some more joy into their lives.  

And Ben was stalling. He was sure by now he hadn’t gotten the part on that play and he was still there, in New York. He thought he was going to leave after that failed attempt. He had every intention to. But he met this beautiful family and he didn’t know why but he didn’t feel like parting with them yet and give New York another chance and let New York give him another chance as well. He was really trying because he really wanted to stay now.  

He didn’t talk to Joe about that though. He kept their conversations light and simple about things they enjoyed. He was actually learning a lot about movies, whishing he could venture into that world sometime. Joe made it all sound so magical. He would also talk about his life in England, where he studied, what he did in college. Joe was very interested in this and found it fascinating.  

 

“Would you like to join us for dinner?” 

Joe asked Ben one afternoon, trying to remain as casual as he could, given the fact that it sounded almost like he was asking the man out on a date. A weird date where they were going to eat animal shaped food probably along with a nine-year-old manning the conversation but none the less, it still sounded like that. He didn’t mean it like that though... or at least he thought he didn’t. “If you are free, that is, of course, or if you want. You can totally say no.”  

Mazz was surprised but she didn’t want to give her dad second thoughts so she was quick to whipped her best pair of puppy eyes. “Oh, please Ben. You absolutely have to come!”  

“Yeah... I mean if it’s not too much trouble or anything. I’d like that. Yeah.”  

 

*** 

 

Joe busied himself in the kitchen preparing dinner as he always did as soon as they arrived from the park. Meanwhile, Mazz gave Ben the grand tour of the house. She started with the living-room downstairs where they had bookcases not only filled with books but also tons of movies. The walls had a few movie posters hanging, some from, what Ben thought were Joe favorite movies and some he noticed, were the ones he had worked in. There were also many pictures of Mazz and Joe around as well as with other people. One person that was in a lot of them caught Ben’s attention as he picked up a portrait.  

“That’s Lucy.” Mazz told him and Ben didn’t know if it was appropriate to ask who she was but she looked an awful lot like Mazz. He put the photo down and moved to look at other things before Mazz decided it was time to take him upstairs. She picked up Frankie, who obviously came with them from the park. The three of them went up and she led them into her room.  

“Look...” She told Ben as she invited him to sit by her in her bed and so he did while Frankie was sniffing around the room. “I found this book in the school library the other day I was hoping I could show you.”  

“Oh, it’s Frankie!” Ben held one side of the book that featured a beagle dog just like his own and they looked threw it. Mazz was reading out loud, the story was sweet and she would ask Ben to read some parts as well or ask him about words she didn’t understand.  

After a while, they were called to dinner so the three of them again headed down stairs. Mazz sat Ben down at the table and run back to the kitchen to help out her dad. She did that every time they ate, set the table while he cooked and after it, she would clean it up while he did the dishes. Ben was in awe at how seamlessly the two worked together.  

As soon as she finished settling everything up the doorbell rang and Ben and Mazz looked at the door. “I’ll get it dad!” She said as she run to it out of sight from Ben. After a few seconds he heard a high pitch scream coming from the door and he jumped out of his chair, Joe came running out of the kitchen as well but they didn’t make it to the door as she got into the dining room in the arms of a blond woman who was tickling her mercilessly.  

“It’s the tickle monster!” The woman was screaming and Mazz was screeching and laughing. She didn’t put Mazz down completely once she was done tickling her and she had a big smile on her face as well as the girl. Ben noticed it was the woman from the pictures. Lucy. “Hey, sorry I forgot my keys at home.” 

“You scared me half to death but not problem.” Joe walked up to them and gave Lucy a big kiss on her cheek. Ben thought they looked like a picture-perfect family and suddenly wondered what the fuck was he even doing there. “What are you doing here, though?” Joe continued.  

“Dinner! Did you forget?” Lucy was still carrying Mazz who was playing with her hair and giving her kisses on her cheek. She then took her eyes away from Joe to Ben who was just standing there in the middle of the dining room uncomfortable. “Hi! I’m Lucy. You must be the mysterious Ben.” 

“I don’t know about mysterious but I am Ben, yeah. You’re English.” He remarked the obvious but it surprised him.  

“I am! You didn’t know?” Lucy looked at Joe. “You didn’t tell him about me? I’m hurt.” She joked an put Mazz down. 

“I’ll put another plate!” Mazz was more than thrilled. The girl run down to the kitchen and came back out setting one more plate.  

Ben suddenly got very nervous and he wondered if he should leave. He felt out of place and really didn’t know what he was even doing there. This was not his family; he didn’t even know if Joe was his friend yet and Mazz was definitely not his child or little sister or nothing of the sort. They had a life and he was intruding all because he was lonely. But he couldn’t leave, he knew Mazz would be sad if he did and it was the last thing he wanted.  

But against all odds, for Ben at least, dinner was nice. Mazz manipulated the conversation telling Lucy everything she knew about Ben, what they did in the park and that Joe now played and talked with them as well and she also gushed about Lucy to Ben but still, Ben had no idea who she was and why she looked so much like Mazz but she didn’t seem to live with them and Mazz didn’t call her mom.  

After dinner was done, Mazz started to clean up the table and Ben decided to help her out, even though she told him not to, leaving Joe and Lucy alone at the table. Lucy was looking intensely at Joe as if she was waiting for him to tell her something.  

“Stop it.” he finally whispered to her when he noticed she wouldn’t stop.  

“Tell me then... what’s up with him? Why is he here? I thought you were park buddies.” 

“Nothing’s up. I guess we’re friends. Now stop it.”  

“You like him, don’t you?” Lucy smiled cheekily.  

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous.” Joe stood up from his chair and picked up a few things that were left on the table. “Besides I’m not 14.” 

“Oh my God you do like him. You have a 14-year-old little boy crush. I don’t blame you, he’s gorgeous.”  

“Who’s gorgeous?” Mazz asked as she got out of the kitchen with Ben behind her.  

“Your daddy, who else?” Lucy said quickly and went and picked up Mazz. “Come on, let’s get you to shower and I’ll put you to bed, okay? Tickle monster is coming as well.”  

Mazz started laughing again but she asked to be put down for a moment so she could say goodbye to Ben and Frankie. As soon as she was done, Lucy picked her up again and they disappeared up the stairs. Joe and Ben finished cleaning up the table as Joe started doing the dishes and Ben helped out to put things away.  

“Lucy is Mazz’s mom.” Joe finally said, he knew Ben must have been wondering.  

“Oh...” Ben was surprised at the sudden sort of confession. He guessed as much because they looked so much alike but it didn’t clear much for him. “And you are separated...?” 

“We’ve never been together. Well, we’ve never been a couple. She’s been my best friend for years now.” A sweet smile peeked at Joe’s lips before he continued. “I wanted to be a dad, I was looking into options and she offered to carry my baby. I thought she was crazy. I still can’t believe I accepted. Mazz knows by the way. We explained it to her since she was little and she understands that Lucy is not technically her mom. They love each other though.” Joe finished up the dishes and rested against the counter top of his kitchen as he finished his story.  

“Is there something you do unsuccessfully?” Ben said with a shy smile, and he couldn’t believe he actually asked this out loud, but yes, he was thinking about it. He was impressed by how Joe was a successful writer and still manage to raise his kid and she was amazing as well, and here he was struggling to find his place in the world at 28. 

Joe chuckled. “Believe me, there are plenty of things I fail at.”  

“Nothing that matters, apparently.”  

Even though they were standing far away from each other, Ben felt close to Joe. Not physically but in some other way he didn’t quite understand yet. There was something about this man that Ben couldn’t get enough of but he didn’t know exactly what it was.  

“Can I ask you something?” Joe pulled Ben out of his thoughts and he nodded. “Why do you like Mazz so much? Don’t get me wrong, I know she’s a terrific kid. But you’re... all this.” He gestured at Ben’s whole body with his hands. “I mean, I’m sure you have better things to do than hanging out with a single dad and his kid.”  

“I’m not going to bullshit you, Joe...” Ben started, he figured if the man opened up to him about his life, he could do the same. “Mazz was right, when we first met, remember? She said I was sad and I was. I've been feeling lonely since I moved to New York... and it’s really fucking pathetic that I made friends with a nine-year-old, I know that. But she doesn’t ask me questions about my future or what I want with my life or where I’m going, she was just kind to me and I needed that.” 

Joe was taken aback by the outburst of honesty from the blond. A young man like that, he just assumed he had everything figured out and handed to him. Even though his career hadn’t picked up yet, the least thing he expected is to hear the man was lonely. Joe felt stupid and superficial for thinking like that. 

“Then you showed me kindness too” Ben continued “And you’re probably the first person to take an actual interest in me as person here, and not just my stupid face. It makes it worst that I’m not very good at making new friends.”  

“God, I’m sorry Ben. New York has a tendency to chew you up and spit you back out if you’re not ready. No one tells you that.” 

“Yeah... I figured.”  

“If it’s any consolation or helps you in any way at all... gosh this sounds stupid but I’ll be more than glad to be your friend?” Joe made a funny face as he phrased that as a question. “I haven’t made a new friend in years; sorry I’ve forgotten how it’s done.” 

Ben laughed a little, looking elsewhere and biting at the inside of his cheek a little as Joe talked, then looked back at him to answer. “You did alright. I’d like that, yeah.” Ben clutched down and picked Frankie up as she came into the kitchen and gave her a kiss. “Well, I think we should call it a night. She’s probably tired and I have to feed her. I’ll get an Uber, do you mind?” 

“No, of course not, go ahead...” Joe nodded and added when he saw Ben taking his phone off. “Hey, I don’t... have your number now that I notice.”  

They exchanged numbers and Joe walked Ben out to the front door to wait for his car. When they saw it arrive Joe stopped him before he left, grabbing him by his arm. Ben looked at Joe’s hand on his arm. His touch felt warm on him, even through the fabric of his hoodie and Ben noticed how he’d been so touched deprived that the gentle gesture made his stomach made a flip inside of him. 

“Come here, you need this.”  

Joe said before pulling Ben into a loving and tight hug. Ben was caught by surprise but he quickly eased into the embrace and hugged Joe back and allowed his body get filled by the gentleness and care that man was offering him, an almost complete stranger. Joe didn’t stop surprising him, apparently.  

They broke apart and Ben felt once again that void inside him he forgot he had a minute ago but he had to go.  

Tomorrow was waiting for him. Another day, another chance to start again.  

 

 _All_ _the_ _nights_ _that_ _never_ _happened_ _and_ _the_ _days_ _that_ _don't_ _exist_ _at_ _the_ _Information-Action_ _Ratio._ _Only_ _time_ _that_ _we_ _stop_ _laughing_ _is_ _to_ _breathe_ _or_ _steal_ _a kiss._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this?  
> Let me know what you think please! I love your comments.


	4. Good For You.

_ Hey will you stay awhile? My smile will not mislead you.  _ _ ‘ _ _ Cause I've been alone, my faith turned to stone. Still there's something in you I believe in. _

And friends they became. 

After exchanging numbers that night, Ben and Joe started texting every day. Joe didn’t have to wonder when he was going to see the blond anymore, and they didn’t just meet at the park either. Now they sat at coffee places for quick lunches while Mazz was at school or even did mundane things like go grocery shopping together for their respective homes, Joe nagging Ben for the kind of food he bought. Ben even tried to convince Joe to go back to the gym which he did, once ,  with no promise of returning ever.  _ Although if Ben pulled that face again and told him he didn’t want to go by himself and that it was so much better with him, he might have to give in.  _

Lucy’s words lingered in Joe’s mind long after their first conversation after that first time she met Ben. “Boy crush.” Joe was far from a boy now and he could definitely not be having a crush now. He was a working, single father. He didn’t have time for that. 

He did miss it though. The rush of adrenaline when you like someone, the courtship, the domesticity that came with having a partner. He hadn’t had a real one since before Mazz was born, but it was difficult to find someone that would stick around and be okay with him being a dad. 

And now this boy showed up in his life and Joe felt like he turned it all upside down. He hated that Lucy got into his head because now, he couldn’t stop wondering. And he felt like a teenager and he shouldn’t. He's a dad! And Ben is 28, a child! Ben just needed some stability in his life, Joe told himself, he probably even sees him as a father figure or an older brother and that’s it. So, he brushed away all thoughts of Ben as some he could like or could like him back. 

Ben was the polar opposite of Joe. He wasn’t overthinking. He wasn’t even thinking much. He just acted. He run on impulse and will. He didn’t duel about his feelings for Joe, he just knew he wanted to be around the man and so he did exactly that, whenever he could. It helped that he really liked Mazz and he also got to spend some dinners with Lucy and Rami and he liked them as well, even though Rami was a little apprehensive of him at first. But  Rami was too nice to be rude so the coldness of the first impression washed away quickly. 

Ben’s life couldn’t be any more different than Joe’s and yet he found that it intertwined in a harmonious way with his. 

***

_ Cause all I want to do is be there for the things that you're going through. Well, is it good for you, is it good for you? _

Joe told him the only thing he was doing that day outside his house was picking up Mazz from school. He had been trying to finish editing a script for an episode of a TV show and he had to have it finished by the next day, so no distractions. Which of course Ben took as an invitation. He was wrong but Joe couldn’t tell him no when he offered to hang around and make him lunch and promise complete silence while he worked. Ben also had a little working to do. He got his hands on a script that, as a matter of fact, Lucy got him.  He hadn’t told Joe yet, he wanted to do it in person. So, there he was, at noon at Joe’s door. 

The older man opened the door with his eyes on a notes book and a pencil between his teeth. His hair was a mess, notably messed around either in frustration or tiredness. He mumbled something under his breath and went back into the house, leaving the door open for Ben to come in. 

“Hello to you too.” Ben joked as he watched him sit at the dining room table, back to his computer. 

“Sorry, hi!” Joe took the pencil from between his teeth, scribbled something down and went back to typing. 

“How long have you been sitting there?” Ben said without sitting down, h e put down the backpack he was carrying on a chair.

“What... time is it?” Joe answered, still typing without looking up.

“Around 12.30”

Joe took a deep breath and finally looked up at Ben because now that he knew what time it was, he felt his eyes could use the sight of the blond for a few seconds. “I’ve been up since about 6am. Made Mazz breakfast, took her to school which took me about an hour so... yeah about 5 hours.” He finished saying and was already typing away. 

“I’m making lunch, you’re taking a break after I’m done.” 

“Okay mom.” 

Ben went to the kitchen and after inspecting it for a while he was able to whip out a quick chicken salad for both of them, putting them into two bowls. He then poured some water in two glasses and carried everything to the dining room table in two times and sat next to Joe who was sitting at the head of the table. 

“Break?” There was no response coming from Joe, who kept typing away. He gave him a moment, basking in the sight of Joe’s focused face, with his brow furrowed and his lips pursed. Ben smiled and bit at his bottom lip, a little flushed. He played with his fork in his salad and then he called the other man’s attention once again, voice firm and stern. “Joe, come on, 15 minutes. You have to eat.”

“Sorry, what?” Joe was so concentrated he didn’t even hear Ben was back from the kitchen and there was food in front of his computer. He took another deep breath. “You are right, I need a break and I’m starving. He moved his computer away and brought his bowl of food to him. “Thank you, Ben. This is so nice of you.” 

“It’s nothing, man.” Ben shrugged, taking a bite of his food. “How’s it going?”

“It’s driving me crazy but I think I can finish it today. Mazz is gonna be happy we are ordering pizza tonight for dinner, there’s no way I’ll have time to cook.” He nodded and started eating as well, focusing on his food. “How are you, though?”

“I’m great, yeah.” Ben looked up and took a sip of water to wash down the food. “I have an audition actually. Did you hear?”

“No, should I have?” Joe raised an eyebrow, confused but munching away on his salad.

“Well, it came from Lucy. She... texted me actually. I thought you gave her my number.”

Joe’s eyes went cartoonish. “No, of course not.”

“Mazz?” Ben guessed.

“Yeah could be. Could be Lucy too, she knows how to get into my phone. I’m so sorry Ben. I would’ve asked you first.”

“Don’t worry mate, really. It’s no big deal.” Ben waved the matter away and continued. “Well, it is a big deal because she got me an audition. It’s an understudy position for now but for one of the main characters on her play. And apparently, he got casted in something else so he might be leaving the soon. She said she put on a good word for me and that the director has a thing for Brits. I don’t want to get my hopes up but...” He beamed at the thought of actually being casted in a play, as one of the main characters no less.

“Ben... that’s... wow, this is amazing. You should totally get your hopes up because when you get the part, it’ll mean all the more.” Joe stretched a hand to grab one of Ben’s and squeeze it tightly. They shared a shy smile but it was interrupted by the sound of _Somebody to Love_ by Queen. Joe let go of Ben’s hand and reached for his phone in his front pocket, a worried look on his face as he sees the screen.

“Hello... Yes, this is him.” Joe started to stand up, looking around for his car’s keys. Ben eyed him without understanding but clearly something was going on. “I’m on my way.”

 “What happened?” Ben stood up as well.

“Mazz, she got into some trouble. She’s hurt, apparently... I...”

Ben stopped Joe, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Stop. Breath. Where are your keys? I’ll drive.” 

Joe nodded, then took a deep breath and remembered. “Coat pocket.” 

They grabbed the keys from the coat on the hanger on the way out of the house and drove away quickly. Luckily for them, Ben had been to Mazz’s school with Joe before so he knew exactly where to go. Joe was silent, biting at the skin of one of his fingers. Ben didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t even begin to imagine what Joe was feeling so he decided to just focus and drive as fast as he was allowed. 

When they got to the school, Joe got out of the car and sprinted his way to the front door and the principal’s office. Outside sitting in a chair was Mazz, cover in blood, scratches  and dirt . Joe’s heart dropped to his feet. There was a nurse cleaning up her wounds and Joe kneeled next to the woman I front of his girl. 

“Mazz, what happened?!” Mazz wasn’t even crying. She was pouting and she looked angrier than hurt. 

“Mr.  Mazzello , can I see you in my office please?” The principal was standing at her office’s door and Ben finally caught up with them, staying a few steps away, looking at Mazz a bit scared. 

“Baby, what happened?” Joe, insisted, ignoring the woman who was trying to take him away from his hurt daughter. 

“She got into a fight.” The woman added. “Please, Mr. Mazzello, can I see you in my office?”

Mazz started weeping a little and Joe caressed her cheek. “Shh, shh... I’m here.” 

“Please...” The principal insisted once more. 

“Joe, I’ll stay with Mazz.” Ben said, kneeling next to Joe. The nurse finished disinfecting Mazz’s wounds and left them. Joe stood up and followed the principal, not without giving Mazz another  look . She was hugging Ben by the neck and he rubbed her back, trying to sooth her little cry. “ Wanna  tell me what happened?” Ben whispered and pulled away .  He brushed the hair on Mazz’s face away, wiping some tears after. 

“There’s this... older boy...” She started saying. She was crying, yes but she also sounded angry. “He kept tripping one of my classmates over.” She paused, trying to steady her breathing. “And today he was carrying an art project and he tripped him and it broke. And it was so beautiful, Ben!” Ben hugged her again for a few moments more since she started crying again. When she was calmer, he pulled away so she would finish her story. “I was so angry I went and pushed him. He pushed me back and we started fighting. Rolling on the grass. I wasn’t scared I would get hurt, though.” 

“No, of course not. You’re really brave.” Ben wiped a few more tears away and smiled at her and they suddenly hear Joe screaming inside the principal’s office.

“You are considering kicking her out!? For standing up for a friend!? This is... insane. I can’t believe this!” 

Joe stormed out of the office and walked up to Ben and Mazz outside. “We are leaving.” he said and Ben picked up Mazz in his arms, the girl grabbing him tightly by the neck. They walked outside to the car and once there, Joe sat in the back with Mazz sitting on his lap and Ben drove them back home, glancing back at them a few times through the rearview mirror. He saw Joe texting someone at some point, he figured he was letting Lucy know what happened. 

***

_ Hey child please stay a while. My smile will not mislead you. Cause I've been without, I go wild with doubt. I grab at  _ _ you, _ _  I can't stop grabbing at you. _

They get to Joe’s house and he took Mazz straight to the bathroom to take a shower. She was calmer now but silent. Joe was too. Once they were finished, they went down to the living room and Mazz plopped down on the couch, grabbing at a stuffed animal she always had at hand there. Joe went and kneeled in front of her. 

“Mazz...” Joe started saying but she cut him off.

“I know, dad. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m going to apologize tomorrow.”

Joe blinked a few times at her, surprised at her mature reaction and Ben, who was standing by the arch that connected the dining room to the living room and looking at them, smiled proudly. 

“Wow... I... I prepared this big pep talk in my head. You kinda just blew me away.” 

“I’m sorry I made you waste time today of all days, I know you have that big thing you need to finish.” Mazz run a hand through Joe’s cheek. 

Joe panicked for a second because he completely forgot about his work and honestly, he didn’t care right now, all he wanted to do was cuddle with his daughter all afternoon. “I’ll call them and tell them I can’t finish it today. I don’t want to neglect you for the rest of the day.”

“It’s okay dad. I’m fine.”

“I can stay... if you want?” Ben offered from where he was standing. “If it’s not too intrusive, of course.”

“Are you sure? I think it’s a lot to ask.” Joe turned his head around and looked at glorious Ben standing there with that soft smile that made Joe almost forget he’s 28 and probably absolutely straight and even if he wasn’t wouldn’t give him the time of day. 

“She’ll help me read through my play.” Ben reassured them.

“Oh Lucy’s play! She told you already!” Mazz suddenly lit up like Christmas and both men looked at her. “Yeah, we went through your phone. Sorry dad.” 

“Here we were wondering which one of you was. Turned out it was both of you.” Mazz shrugged at them and they both give her a sweet smile. “Lucy is coming later.” Joe told Ben. “And we’ll free you, I promise.”

“It’s really no problem, I love being here.” 

Ben went and retrieved his script from his back pack and sat next to Mazz while Joe went back to working. They played a movie while Mazz curled up next to Ben head resting on his arm. She went from the movie to his script, asking him questions from time to time. 

A few hours went by and Joe would glance at the two blonds in the couch from time to time. They honestly looked like family, so comfortable around each other. Joe knew he had a weird kid that could make a piece of wood warm up to her without effort but this was something else... 

Lucy arrived with pizza later in the evening but before she could get into the house, Joe tackled her by the entrance away from Ben and Mazz’s eyes. “Is she okay?” She asked while hugging Joe with one arm and dangling the pizza with the other. 

“She’s okay... God, it scared the shit out of me.” Joe was whispering and as he said that he knew he was going to cry that night. His feelings were all over the place. 

“I bet.” Lucy nodded.

“Ben’s here...” Joe said still hugging her so she wouldn’t see the look on his face.

“What!? He’s still here?!” Lucy pulled away and now was staring at a completely blushed Joe. “Joe, you have to ask him out.” 

“No! Are you crazy? No, no way.”

“Umm... yes way. If he wasn’t interested in you, he wouldn’t have stayed. He likes you back... Because, we are done pretending you don’t like him, aren’t we?” she raised an eyebrow at Joe and he covered his face. 

“5 minutes and I’m done and we eat.” 

Joe turned on his heels and went back inside, Lucy following him and heading straight to the living room, leaving the pizza on the dining room table on her way. 

“How’s my little boxer?” 

Lucy said and plopped down next to Mazz leaving her between her and Ben and hugged her tight. Mazz instead crawled on her lap and sat there, still hugging her. “Don’t tell dad but I felt a little  bad ass..”

“I bet you were!” Lucy poked her in the tummy and Ben smiled next to them. 

The three of them talked about the play for a while and a few moments later, Joe joined them with the pizza and some paper towels. Because at the Mazzello’s, pizza was eaten with their hands. 

After dinner, it was bed time for Mazz and Ben announced he was leaving as well, he left Frankie alone all day and she was probably very sad and hungry. They said their goodbyes and Joe told Mazz he was going to be right up before we walked Ben out the door. 

“Thanks for everything today, Ben. Really. You absolutely didn’t have to.” 

Joe looked for Ben’s eyes but he was hiding them, looking at his shoes as he nodded at the other man, he didn’t say anything in replay and Joe grew nervous. He watched Ben shift from one foot to the other, biting at his lower lip like he always did when he was lost in thought. 

Ben took a step closer to Joe. He pulled him by his neck with one hand and let his lips collapse into Joe’s, his other hand pulling him closer by the waist. Joe was wide-eyed but not for long. He kissed Ben back and let himself be dragged into the numbness of the moment, holding onto Ben’s sides.

“You know...” Ben said, once he broke off the kiss and started to walk away. “I would say yes if you’d ask me out.” 

Joe was sure Ben hadn’t heard his conversation with Lucy earlier. He was clearly wrong 

 **

_ Cause you haunt my nights when I don't know where my life should go. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!  
> I'm really excited about finishing this.  
> Let me know what you think!!


	5. You Take My Breath Away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisses on the neck are my kink dont @ me

_Look into my eyes and you'll see I'm the only one. You've captured my love, stolen my heart, changed my life. Every time you make a move you destroy my mind. And the way you touch, I lose control and shiver deep inside. You take my breath away._  

 

 

Ben woke up to the warming sun over his face that filtered through the curtains in the room. He took a deep breath and smiled to himself before opening his eyes. He felt happy. He had been feeling happy for a while now. He felt that all the waiting he did was worth it and that he found everything he was looking for and even something he didn’t even know he wanted. It all fell into place thanks to Joe.  

The same Joe that had an arm wrapped around his shoulders as he slept on his back while Ben was sleeping on his side, his head resting on Joe’s arm with his back pressed to the other man’s body.  

Ben kissed Joe’s arm underneath him and slowly rolled his body under the covers to look at his – for a year now –  _partner_ . Joe hated the word “boyfriend.” He said he was too old to have a boyfriend, even though he was in fact dating a  _boy_ , as he liked to tease Ben that he was.  _Ben didn’t care what Joe called him as long as he called him his._   

Joe looked beautiful in the morning light. He looked beautiful in every light really, but right now he looked particularly gorgeous and calm and soft and Ben needed to kiss him, so he did. He planted a small peck on Joe’s lips and rubbed his nose against his, slowly. Then, he kissed his cheek and traced his way, with more small kisses, down to his neck as he propped himself up to linger above the sleeping man. Ben’s hand started wandering on Joe’s torso under his t-shirt as he kept on kissing Joe’s neck.  

“hmmm...”  

Ben heard and smiled at the triumph of waking Joe up. “Good morning.” He lifted his head up over Joe’s face.  

“Why are you waking me up?” Joe complained without fulling opening his eyes. 

“Mazz is still asleep so... I thought...” He leaned back down to the crook of Joe’s neck with a new set of kisses, positioning himself almost completely on top of Joe, with one of his hands wandering down now. 

“I had a few more minutes of sleep.” Joe complained once more but nevertheless, he shifted underneath Ben so they were both more comfortable, adjusting to the blond. 

“Sleep is for the dead.” Ben whispered in Joe’s ear and he could definitely feel Joe was not hating this, as much as he wanted to pretend to, when he reached the other man’s underwear 

“Sleep is for the  _dads_.” Joe let out softly and couldn’t contain a moan coming out of his mouth as he felt Ben’s fingers over him. “Ah... fuck.” 

“Well, I’m trying.” The blond joked and went back to Joe’s lips now that he was awake, and kissed him again, slowly now and deeply and intensely and wetly, while he played with his fingers over Joe’s underwear.  

“This is what I get for sleeping around with a child, so much energy.” 

Joe said finally opening his eyes to look at the beautiful man that was now positioning himself fully on top of him, intertwining their legs. Ben shut Joe up with a kiss again and they both started slowly panting as Ben thrust his hips up against Joe’s causing a friction between them that made them both moan in between kisses while Joe started to trace circles on Ben’s back with his fingers.  

But they suddenly had to stop and stay still when they heard the sound of a pair of feet coming from the hallway followed by the noise of Frankie’s little claws against the floor as well. Frankie liked sleeping with Mazz whenever Ben and her slept over at the Mazzello’s, which was more often than not lately.   

Ben rested his forehead on Joe’s and started chuckling. He didn’t fully let go of Joe, just laid back next to him and rested his head on Joe’s chest while Joe run one of his hands through his hair and kissed the top his head as they waited for Mazz to knock. And knock, she did and they told her to come in.  

Mazz was rubbing her eyes when she walked inside the room. “Did I wake you?” she asked with a sweet sleepy voice they both smile at. 

“No baby, we were about to get up and make breakfast.” Joe lied but it was, after all, what they were going to do now.  

“I’ll do it. Stay in for a little while if you want.” Ben pecked Joe on the lips. “Is that okay?” He asked Mazz and the girl simply nodded her little head.  

“I’ll be right out.”  

 

 

*** 

 

 _You can reduce me to tears with a single sigh. Every breath that you take - any sound that you make is a whisper in my ear. I could give up all my life for just one kiss. I would surely die If you dismiss me from your love. You take my breath away._    
 

 

When Joe walked down from the bedroom somewhat dressed for the day with a simple jean, a grey sweater and his hair still kind of a mess, he found his daughter, still in her pjs, and Ben, also kind of still in his pjs with a plain white t-shirt and joggers, having breakfast in the kitchen, both of them sitting on the counter. Mazz was munching on a waffle and drinking orange juice, and Ben was eating cereals and black coffee.  

“I made a fresh pot.” Ben said pointing at the coffee maker.  

“You shouldn’t drink so much black coffee.” Joe pointed out as he went and kissed Mazz on her forehead. “And you two shouldn’t be sitting there. Come on, let’s have breakfast like normal people.” 

Ben jumped out of the counter as Joe put Mazz down who run to the dining room table, just outside.  

“Bread is in the toaster.” He told Joe as he grabbed him by the waist, pulling him close and kissing his cheek. “Shall I get you pb and j?” 

“Why are you turning breakfast into dirty talk?” Joe was chuckling. It amused him to no end that Ben was able to turn anything sexy and it was a bit annoying because most of the time they couldn’t even do anything about it.   

Ben just shrugged, took his food and stopped by the fridge to grab the peanut butter and jelly for Joe. Then, he walked out to sit with Mazz at the table. Joe joined them only a few moments after with his own breakfast that Ben had already prepared for him.  

 

 

“Ben?” Mazz said and Ben looked at her, giving her his full attention behind his coffee mug. “What are you wearing tonight for the party?”  

“Umm... I was thinking all black?” He nodded, with his characteristic little pout. “Why?” 

“Are you wearing a suit jacket?”  

“I don’t know, you want me to?” 

Mazz nodded with a big smile and then looked at Joe. “Daddy do I still have that suit jacket that Lucy bought me?”  

“I think so... I’ll check but it should be in your closet.”  

Mazz was beaming, she grabbed Ben’s arm and started to shake it a little almost making him spill all the milk from his cereals. He dropped the spoon so she could shake him freely and he was laughing. “We could match!”  

“Alright!” Ben was giggling with Mazz. “Let’s do it.”  

“What about me?” Joe faked offense. 

“You can match with us if you want to.” Mazz shrugged at her dad.  

“It doesn’t sound like you really want me to.” Joe frowned his nose trying his best to maintain his fake offence.  

“I do want you to.” Ben added. Joe looked really cute in all black and he didn’t want to miss the chance of looking at him all night dressed like that. 

“Too bad, I already chose my outfit.” He said and took a bite of his toast. 

“Good luck looking as cute as us.” Mazz was a very competitive girl. She signaled Ben to move so she could sit on his lap and he picked her up. “We’ll be a power couple.”  

She was always trying to impress Ben because she liked him too much but she knew he wasn’t his dad. His dad had to love her, Ben didn’t. And she wanted him to love her as much as her dad did. There still was this tiny feeling of insecurity in her of being not liked because she was different. But Ben adored her no matter what.   

“Hey, we can be a power  _thruple_.” Ben told her and looked at Joe.  

“No, no. It’s fine. My outfit it’s too good anyway. You two’ll look like ugly next to me for sure.” 

 

 

*** 

 

 _So please don't go. Don't leave me here all by myself. I get ever so lonely from time to time. I will find you anywhere you go, I'll be right behind you. Right until the ends of the earth. I'll get no sleep till I find you to tell you that you just take my breath away._  

 

 

It was closing night for Ben and Lucy’s play. The show did excellent in New York and the company was going to be taking it on tour but with a different cast so it was their last curtain call. Of course, Joe, Rami and Mazz were there and they organized a party for Ben and Lucy afterwards at Joe’s house with cast and crew invited. Nothing too formal but they wanted to shower them with affection and let them and everyone know how proud they were of their significant others.  

So, after they took their last bow and went outside for stage door to say their final goodbye to the people that came to see them, they all went back to Joe’s house for the party.  

Mazz was on a rush, Joe knew it was going to be really hard to put her to sleep. She talked to everyone and praised Ben and Lucy all night to whoever paid attention to her. She also never failed to point out that her and Ben were wearing matching suits. As for Joe, he went for black jeans, a white button up shirt and a leather jacket and Ben was not sorry he didn’t decide to match with them because the look was a killer and he could not take his eyes off of him all night or his hands because he kept Joe’s back pressed against him, hugging him all night while they talked to people. Rami and Lucy weren’t much different.   

When the night was about to end, Joe managed to untangled himself from Ben’s embrace and sneak away from the group of people they were talking to. Ben tried to follow him with his eyes but he lost him at some point through the crowd, so he turned to Rami and Lucy.  

“Do you know where he went?”  

Rami and Lucy shared a look and a smile. “Bathroom?” Rami answered completely unconvincingly. 

“You know? For two actors, you’re terrible liars.”  

Saved by a “ding, ding” from a champagne glass, the couple didn’t have much explaining to do as Joe was calling for everyone’s attention because, apparently, he was about to give a speech. Mazz excuse herself to who she was talking to and run up to Ben to pick her up, so he did as they all looked at Joe.   

“Hi! Welcome, everyone. I’m very happy to have you all here in my house. I hope you’re all enjoying yourselves. I’ll steal just a moment of your time.”   

Joe was amazing at public speaking; Ben was finding out. He looked confident which made Ben smile and he looked at Mazz that was smiling back at him as well.   

“I wanted to give Ben some sort of ‘wrap gift’ tonight. I could have given it in private, of course, but then I thought, why not make a grand gesture?”  

Mazz hugged tighter at Ben’s neck with a huge grin on her face and he looked at her, saying “do you know?” with his lips only, to which Mazz nodded. Then, he looked over at Rami and Lucy who were smiling as well, obviously also knowing. 

“For the past year I’ve been getting to know this beautiful man inside and out...” Joe continued. “and I’ve never felt more inspired in my life. We really fed each other creatively so I used all that to give him back a little of everything he gave me to make my life truly complete.”  

Joe stepped close to Ben and Mazz and gave Ben what looked like a script. And it was exactly that.   

Ben looked at it and back at Joe, the later started to explain. “I wrote you a movie. Your movie. I got a studio and producers and we can start production soon. I’ll direct it as well. Rami and Lucy will be in it too.”  

“It’s really good, actually.” Lucy added.  

“Joe...” Ben was speechless.  

“I listened to you talk so passionately for a whole year about your dream role and your dream story and I just... put it all together for you. I’m not saying it’s going to be the next ‘It’s A Wonderful Life’ but... I think it’s going to be special.”  

“I love you.”   

Ben reached one of his hands to cup Joe’s face. He had said the three words to Joe before, countless of times and he meant them every one of those times but this was different. This time he actually felt it wasn’t enough.   

“I love you too.”  

They shared a sweet soft kiss in front of everyone as they all clapped and cheered for them. They weren’t much of a PDA kind of people but this was a special occasion and every bit called for.  

“I love you three!” Mazz screamed and hugged them both and the three of them got lost in a tight embrace.  

 

*** 

 

 _I'll get no sleep ‘til I find you to tell you, when I've found you -_ **_I love you._ ** 

 

The End. ~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it?? Too sappy?  
> I loved writing this story, honestly.  
> The songs I used for this are all songs I heard Joe or Ben talk about.  
> I would love to hear yout thoughts on this, really, so comment away!!
> 
> Ps, I'm really sorry but I won't be updating "A Kind of Magic" for a while but I will some time next week or the following.


	6. Songbird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a liar.  
> This is a gift for all of you who read this story. I hope you like it!

_For you, there'll be no more crying. For you, the sun will be shining. And I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right._

Joe wakes up to a pair of little hands softly hitting his face. He opens one eye to find his baby awake and smiling and making noises at him. He smiles too, because this is one of his favorite way to wake up in the morning now.

“You must be hungry.” He brings the baby closer to him into a hug and gives it a little kiss on the head. “Come on.”

He gets up with the baby in his arms and they leave the bedroom for the kitchen to fix some breakfast for them both. Joe is a master at doing things with one hand by now and he manages just fine to heat up some milk, fix himself some coffee and toast himself some frozen waffles. All while rocking his baby with one arm and humming a little. He’s lucky the baby is actually quiet and just plays with the collar of Joe’s shirt, mumbling along with Joe while he hums, its head resting on Joe’s shoulder.

When he’s done preparing everything, he finally sits down and has breakfast with one hand while with the other, he holds and feeds his baby in an uncomfortable position but he’s used to it by now because he does this all the time.

Throughout breakfast, he talks out loud to the baby about what he has planned for them both that day and how much fun they are going to have even though he has to work for a while at home. He promises they’re going to go for a walk at some point to make up for it.

After breakfast, it’s time to get into day time clothes for both of them and after that, Joe has to work so he puts the baby down in the cradle with toys and he sits on his desk right next to it but before he starts he takes a look at his child, letting that love he feels fill him to a full.

It still surprises Joe how completely and instantly he fell in love with his child, no matter how much time passes, because he hears stories about parents detaching from their babies or not feeling the connection but not him. It takes him just smelling its little head to feel complete and content. He feels he can do anything. He’s the strongest person in the world for his baby.

Joe is not embarrassed to admit it, he sometimes even cries. Happy tears, of course, but he cries them in awe that, that little creature is his. His to form, to inspire, to teach, to accompany. His to show the world. To share the world with.

And he loves this stage where they get to spend together all day. He knows it doesn’t last so he treasures it, tries to stay at home as much as he can to enjoy everything. The little spontaneous laughs, the noises, the first movements, the responses to its surroundings. Joe just loves to watch his child discover the world.

After a few hours of work, with a few breaks for changing dippers it’s time for lunch and then the promised walk, another one of Joe’s favorite times. They stroll down to a nearby park and when they get there, Joe sits down on the grass in the sun with the baby on his lap and toys all around them. They flip through a squishy book with animals and his baby laughs at the noises Joe makes and he enjoys his favorite sound in the world.

When it’s time to go back home, they make a stop by the local groceries shop because it’s Joe’s turn to make dinner and he feels like doing something special tonight. Maybe his mom’s famous lasagna that she taught him before he moved away from home so he gets what he knows he’s missing and can’t help but pick up a stuffed animal that he knows he’s going to be scolded about later but yeah, whatever, this is his child and he’s going to spoil his baby as much as he wants.

Once home, he sits the baby in the high chair they rarely use because Joe has the bad habit of having the baby in his arms at all times and if he’s not the one doing it then someone else in the house does it. But for times like this, it’s useful.

He puts on some music and sings while he’s cooking and the baby dances along and mumbles. “You’re going to be a little musician, I think. Maybe a rock star.”

He finishes saying this and hears the front door open.

“Joe?”

“Kitchen!”

“We brought desert!”

Says second voice, 14-year-old Mazz comes into the kitchen with a bucket of ice-cream in hand which she leaves in the counter. Joe cleans his hands on a cloth and turns around to greet his daughter with a big hug and a kiss.

“That’s great” he lets go of Mazz and runs his hand through her hair. “I’m making grandma’s lasagna.”

“Oh, you’re the best!” She says and steps away from her dad to walk up to her baby brother. “I missed you, buddy.” Mazz picks him up and swirls him a little and kisses him. He laughs all the way.

“So, how was it today?” Joe asks as he finishes pouring salsa over the lasagna.

“Oh, dad, it was great. I think we’re gonna make it to nationals.” She is referring to her baseball team, while she still plays with her brother.

“That’s amazing! Training is going to get harder then, are you ready?” He puts the lasagna in the oven and takes two glasses of wine out of a cabinet and pours some wine on them.

“Yeah, I’m ready. Can’t wait.” Mazz walks up to the kitchen counter and puts away the ice-cream while rocking the baby back and forth.

“Hi, love.”

Ben enters the kitchen, big smile on his face because the best part of his day is starting, even though he’s exhausted and knows he’ll be knocked out as soon as his done having dinner. Never the less, he grabs Joe by the waist and pushes him close to him, planting a big kiss on his lips. Not just a peck, a real kiss.

“Eww, gross, get a room you two.” Mazz teases them, covering her brother’s eyes. “You can’t make a new baby, we already have one.”

“Speaking of babies...” Ben steps away from Joe and walks up to Mazz to get _his_ son from her arms. “Hey buddy, I missed you.” he fills his face with little kisses and the baby boy laughs and grabs Ben’s face. “Everything good today?” He turns and asks Joe.

Mazz, who’s really tall now, a little above Ben’s elbow, hugs him so he can grab at the baby’s hand. It’s amazing for both Ben and Joe how much she loves her baby brother. She tries to spend as much time with him as she can and she talks to him all the time. Sometimes she’s even the only one who can put him to sleep.

“Of course, Tom is a freaking angel. After having her for my first baby who was a nightmare, by the way, thanks for that.” Joe says to Mazz and she laughs and shrugs at her dad. “This is the easiest thing I’ve ever done. It’s so clear he has your genes; he has that calmness of yours. I love that.” Ben and Joe share a proud smile because they truly love their little family.

“Ugh, you’re gonna kiss again, aren’t you? Come on Tommy, let’s go to the living room so the kids can make out in peace.”

Ben wants to complain when Mazz reaches for the baby because he hasn’t been with _his son_ all day but he does want to kiss Joe for a while since he wasn’t with him all day either, so he does exactly that as soon as the kids leave the room. He pulls Joe in and they kiss, softly in a tight hug and Ben caresses Joe’s face with his fingers.

When they pull away, they stare at each other, still smiling. “Hey, I’ll stay up tonight if Tommy has a hard time sleeping. I promise.” Ben says.

“Are you crazy? You’ve been up since ungodly hours and out all day. Don’t worry, I got this.” Joe brushes away a few locks from Ben’s forehead.

“Bring him in between us if he wakes up, he’ll sleep right away.” Ben sort of pleads and Joe steps away shaking his head. He grabs the glass of wine he poured for Ben and hands it to him, sipping on his own.

“We have to stop doing that, he’ll get used to it and it’ll be hell to get him out of our bed.”

“I don’t care. I could have you three in there and I’d be content.” Ben leaves his glass of wine and walks to stand behind Joe. He kisses his neck to try to convince him.

“Charm will get you no-where, Jones.”

“Got me in your pants, didn’t it?” Joe laughs and turns around, punching him in the shoulder and Ben rubs it, faking being in a lot of pain. They kiss one last time before Joe pushes Ben away.

“Go set up the table.”

“Alright, alright. Whatever the _husband_ wishes.”

Husband. Joe will never get tired of being called that.

**

_And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you like never before._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Did you think this was about Mazz at first or am I terrible at hiding a plot?  
> A lot of you asked me about the future of these three so I decided to make this for you.  
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> ps, I have a [Hardzello drabbles](https://heybuddy-drabbles.tumblr.com/) tumblr if you want to check that out! You can even send me prompts there too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be deleted.

Hi guys! I'm back with this story, by popular demand!

I'm writing drabbles base on this AU. You can find them [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422358/chapters/46221787).

I'm taking prompts so if there was ever something you wanted to know about this family, you can request a prompt and I'll write it for you! 

Either leave a comment here or hmu on [tumblr](https://heybuddy-drabbles.tumblr.com/). 


End file.
